halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smokerules
Welcome to Halo Fanon! I've taken a look at your pages and i think they are very good, keep on editing! --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir) 23:57, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks man. Image:NinjaArmor2.jpg May I use Image:NinjaArmor2.jpg in a single article in the close future? It owns! 00:47, 23 September 2007 (UTC) :Thankies. 00:59, 23 September 2007 (UTC) Marine Images Are those Halo 3 marines? I've never seen marines in Halo 3. 04:00, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Tis okay. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:17, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I don't believe it, we both thought about having to eat grunts. That's what I made Team Alpha do in the Battle of Isis III (still making the article). Course, they didn't like to eat them.... except Roy, he said it tasted like chicken. But then again, he says that for everything he eats. -- Well about the grunts Taylor was just being sarcasticSmokerules 03:22, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Spartan 036 Hi, my name is Caelan, call me CJ, and I was just messing around and considering I read the Halo book series, I decided to give myself a number (yes I like Halo that much). The number I chose was 036, thus making almost ALL of my names accross the internet become Spartan 036. I looked up the name and found this website and your page. Turns out, Taylor (I assume that is your name as well making you the real "Spartan 036") has very much in comman with myself, including the blonde hair, blue eyes, faith in God, and then the anger problem (worst in my family, not proud). I just thought that it was really cool. I also have reason to believe that he is one of the three unknown Spartan IIs that are still alive... http://halostory.bungie.org/story/spartanroster.html " Essentially, the only major inconsistency is the sudden jump from 25 to 30 Spartans on the Pillar of Autumn pre-Reach attack; so far everything else adds up. At present, the list of remaining, active Spartans is as follows: John-117 Frederic-104 Linda-058 William-043 Kelly-087 (abducted by Halsey) The 3 away on distant missions " email any further comments to me please, gnlgrievous@yahoo.com Necros War Weapons i'm afraid I already got a range of spec ops weapons, including carbines, LARs, SMGs, Shotguns and pistols. Someone is getting beaten for this mess up But a couple of people got missed out from my recent circular. Sorry for the late reply But for the STO and Kilo 2-3 combining sure, I'd imagine with a 140 strong company, it'd become a number of Sabre Squadrons, if you want you can reform your company into a squadron and add them to part of the relief forces en route to Kanna. Sabre Squadrons Squadrons are arranged in a alphabetical order (A Squadron, B Squadron, C Squadron, etc) and each of the troops is a sepcialist force in a certain area, noted on the STO page. Internal formation: each squadron is made of two elements, Alpha and Bravo, who operate in rotation. Each troop is made of a 14 man assault group, armed with weapons of personal preference and depending on the severity of combat (M7 Body Armour and Semi Powered Infiltration Armour Mark III) may wear different armour. Along with this assault group is a two man sniper cell for support. Any more questions, don't be afraid to ask STO You can choose to put your guys into a new unit and leave K23 or delete it or just rename Kilo 2-3 to a Sabre Squadron or whatever, its your choice. SPARTAN-II A while back I held a forum competition for SPARTAN-IIs to be in the Necros Project, with only a couple of places to go. That was back in April so its alraedy been filled . Vespera Invite Welcome back to Fanon